Botany Bay: All Hail the King
by Dr.Indigo
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, the infamous pirate captain Monkey D. Luffy and his loyal vice-captain Nico Robin discuss, among other things, the formation of their new army and the birth of a new empire.


READ THIS FIRST! Okay, before you start reading this one there are a few things you need to understand. 1. This story takes place in an AU that I dreamed up not too long ago. As such many things are different from the established canon. So any and all inconsistencies with the Manga and/or anime are completely intentional. 2. Just so you don't get too confused, he's a little background. In this universe, shortly after Roger's execution, Shiki takes his revenge by kidnapping a bunch of World Nobles and forces the Government to abandon the Grand Line and declare it off limits to Marines. Cut to present day, the Grand Line is now dominated by pirates with various warlords controlling various territories in Paradise while the Yonko do the same in the New World. You can fill in the rest as you read. 3. One Piece and all of its fantastic characters are owned by Shonen Jump. So without further ado, here's the story.

Marineford…

Once upon a time this island served as the Headquarters for the World Government's loyal attack dogs, the so-called Champions of Justice. Now it was little more than a crumbling ruin; an imposing reminder of the mighty Golden Lion and his stunning victory over the Celestial Dragons. But very soon it would become known as the Palace of the Second Pirate King.

Deep within the aged fortress, two lovers lounge on large and luxurious heart-shaped bed. The first is a deceptively scrawny young man with short scruffy hair, a well-worn black shirt and short jeans, and a surprisingly well-maintained straw hat. The second is plump yet beautiful woman with long black hair wearing a deep-purple corset top with matching short pants and a snow-white chinchilla coat with matching cowgirl hat. Their names are Monkey D. Luffy and Nico Robin; Captain and Vice-Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. And they are in the midst of a plan that promised to forever change the world as they know it.

"MMM…." The plump Paramecia moaned with content as she finished off the last slice of Devil's Food Cake. "This is heavenly."

"You said it." agreed her captain excitedly as he chomped into his roasted lamb shank. "Sanji really outdid himself this time. I just wish he was still here so he could make us more."

"I know what you mean Dumpling, but there's no need to worry –_burp_ excuse me, there's enough food on the Sunny to last us for weeks. And once our new allies arrive, we'll throw a feast that will make the one in Skypiea look like a cheap buffet." she let out a playful giggle as she imagined all of the decadent delicacies in her not too distant future.

"That reminds me, any word from the others about this whole 'Shichibukai' thing you cooked up yet?"

A grin spread across her lips that would make a Cheshire cat green with envy.

"Funny you should ask…"

XXX

About fifteen minutes later, Robin had gathered up all of the reports the others had sent in and was finally ready to present them to her Captain.

"Are you ready, Sweetness?"

"Uh-huh!" Luffy replied happily from his spot on the bed as he waited for his future Queen to begin. "Fire away, Hippo-Chan!"

Perhaps not the most flattering pet name, but it always made Robin laugh.

"Alright then," she said cutely as she flipped to the page she was looking for. "Let's start with the good news, we received word from Nami on Fishman Island about twelve hours ago; it seems your friend Jinbe has accepted our invitation."

"No surprise there."

"Indeed, according to Nami he's very excited to become a part our new organization." Robin paused for a moment as she reread one of the lines in the report. "Unfortunately there was some resistance from his 4th Division Commander, but they sorted it all out. Now the entire Sun Pirate Armada sails under our flag."

As if to emphasize her point, Robin turned toward her future King; giving him a better view of the Jolly Roger tattooed on her stomach.

"Awesome! What else?"

"Let me see…" she said as she flipped through the reports once again. "Ah, here we go. Ten hours ago we received word from Alabasta; Sanji finally finished his negotiations with Sir Crocodile. It wasn't easy, but he's agreed to merge Baroque Works with our crew."

"Cool! Now we have someone to watch our front and our back!" he exclaimed childishly; much to Robin's amusement.

"Quite right Luffy-Kun." She said affectionately. "And it doesn't end there. A message arrived from Thriller Bark about an hour ago. It seems Brook was able to convince Moriah to join us as well."

"Are you serious?" asked Luffy, not sure he had heard her correctly. "Well that sure didn't take long."

"My thoughts exactly. I suspect he has some sort of ulterior motive for joining, but it doesn't really matter." She answered confidently. "Once that cackling fool sees what you can do in person, he and his zombies will be bowing at your feet."

"Sounds good to me, but what about Zoro? Any word from him yet?"

"As a matter of fact yes," she answered as she pulled out the appropriate document. "This came over the telex eight hours ago. Mihawk has accepted his challenge. They're going to duel on Long Ring Long Land at sunrise."

"That's so cool! I wish I could be there to see that! Do you think he'll win?"

"Not likely," she answered evenly. "But then again that's not really the point. Men like them prefer to let their swords do the talking. This duel is nothing more than another negotiation. It's going to be a little dicey, but I'm confident Zoro won't disappoint us."

"You'd better believe he won't!" Luffy replied, pumping his fist triumphantly. "Zoro's gonna kick that guy's ass! I just know it!"

Robin couldn't help but giggle at this; her captain's antics always made her laugh.

"One can only hope." She said sweetly before regaining her composure. "Now then, on to the matter of recruiting the Kuma Pirates…"

"Boo~"

"I know how you feel Darling, but we need them."

"Why?" he asked indignantly. "I mean, their crew's not much bigger than ours."

"True, but the handful of crew members they have are all powerhouses and if we want our plan to work we're going to need all the firepower we can get."

"They're not _that _strong." Luffy muttered childishly.

"More importantly, they have Dr. Vegapunk in their roster. His scientific expertise will be invaluable to our cause."

"Fine…" he huffed. "So where are we with recruiting those creeps?"

"Franky hasn't sent us any reports since he arrived on Enies Lobby over seven hours ago. So at this point there's no way we can know what's happening. The same goes for Chopper on Amazon Lily."

"Great…" replied Luffy with a sigh. "And what about Usopp? Is he doing okay?"

"I'm afraid I don't know Dumpling." The plus-sized woman answered with a hint of guilt. "Dressrosa is too close to Yonko territory and given the nature of Doflamingo's business I thought it was best that he maintain radio silence until the mission is complete."

"I see," the young captain said before adopting an expression of uncertainty. Robin sensed something was the matter and immediately adopted one of concern.

"Are you alright Luffy-Kun?" she asked as she walked back toward the bed and sat beside her lover. "You seem upset."

"No, Hippo-Chan, I'm fine. It's just…" the future king paused for what felt like an eternity as her searched for the right words to describe his emotional state. "It's just that I'm not sure if I'm really okay with this plan of yours. I mean, it'd be one thing if we just brought in Jinbe and Mihawk, but I don't know if I wanna be connected to those other guys. Moriah and 'Mingo are as twisted as they come. All of Kuma's thugs are ex-CP9s. And I never even heard of this Boa lady until last week so…"

Before he could finish Robin placed a gentle finger over his lips.

"Now Dumpling," she pulled his head close to her chest. "I know this isn't what you had in mind when you first came to the Grand Line, but the world is much different place than it was during the Age of Roger. In order to survive you need allies and in the Grand Line you have to take whomever you can get."

A smile spread across her lips as she began to stroke his jet-black hair.

"But don't worry. When my plan comes to fruition we'll do much more than just survive." The plump pirate's heart raced at the thought of her glorious endgame. "Once the seven warlords swear their allegiance to us and the Shichibukai are finally formed, all of their territories will become ours and we will control nearly every civilized island from Twin Cape to Dressrosa. We will be the rulers of Paradise."

"But that's not my dream."

"I know Sweetness, and that's why I adore you so, but if you really want to find One Piece you'll have to go through the Yonko first and to do that you'll need an army. That's what the Shichibukai are for."

"Okay… I guess that makes sense." Luffy relented, albeit halfheartedly.

"Good," Robin replied playfully as she summoned a few duplicate arms just behind her captain. "Now, no more of all this serious talk; the others won't be back for at least a few days and I want to take full advantage of our little _alone _time together."

Before Luffy could respond, his loving vice-captain used her Hana Hana no Mi powers to move him to the head of the bed and restrain his arms and legs.

"Hey! Robin, what are you doing?" he asked, only to suddenly find himself pinned under his lover's soft and plushy body.

"No more questions, my sweet little Dumpling." She said lovingly as she nuzzled her chubby cheek against his scarred one. "Just relax and let your Hippo-Chan pamper you."

End Notes: Okay, hope you've all enjoyed this little One-Shot. I'm thinking of making this a series. Oh, and FYI, I've decided to put Lost Girl on hiatus; possibly indefinitely. I'm sorry but I've been writing that one for so long I need a change. I hope you all can understand that. Anyway, thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. Later.


End file.
